With Friends Like These
|series= |season=4 |number=40A |image=Title-WithFriendsLikeThese.png |caption= |airdate=July 8, 1996 |production=040A |writer= |director= |guests= |prev=Fatal Contraption |next=Sailing the Seven Zzz's }}"With Friends Like These" is the first segment of the fortieth episode of Rocko's Modern Life, and also the season premiere of the show's fourth and final season. Plot At Filburt's trailer home, Heffer and Filburt are listening DJ Uncle Wee Wee from the station 92.2 on that radio, announcing that two tickets for the WWWWF will be given to the 92nd caller. They go into a frenzy and frantically dial every last phone inside the trailer, only to find that they are all busy. When Heffer ends up wrapping himself on the telephone cords, he hears a phone ringing. Filburt searches through every phone to pick up the call, but to no avail. The two soon discover that Rocko is the 92nd caller (he was actually trying to order a pizza but got a wrong number), and thus has won the tickets. Heffer then attempts to surreptitiously sneak to Rocko's house, only to discover that Filburt has already beaten him there. Filburt asks Rocko who would he take, to which Rocko equivocally responds that he'll take one of his friends. The next morning, Rocko wakes up to find Heffer inside his bathroom offering him his toothbrush. As Rocko goes to the door to get the newspaper, he also finds Filburt cooking breakfast inside his kitchen. Filburt turns to grab the coffee to give to Rocko, but ends up being tripped by Heffer, causing the turtle to fall and accidentally spill the coffee on Rocko. Rocko soon becomes annoyed of his friends' obsequious manner and tells them that acting as his sycophants won't make up his mind. He walks outside to find Heffer washing his car and Filburt mowing his lawn. Later, at Food-O-Rama, Heffer and Filburt continue to act as sycophants to Rocko, eventually following him as he drives home. By the time he gets home, Heffer and Filburt end up bickering. Rocko has finally had enough of the two battling for his friendship and tells them that he is just going to the wrestling match alone. The next morning, however, Rocko wakes up to find himself handcuffed to Heffer. An irritated Rocko demands him to leave, but as he gets outside, Filburt emerges from the bushes and handcuffs himself to Rocko's other arm. This prompts an argument between Heffer and Filburt as they start walking to the stadium, dragging poor Rocko into every object that comes between them. When they finally arrive at the wrestling match, Rocko, now badly injured, hysterically tears the tickets to shreds before finally fainting. At Rocko's house, Heffer and Filburt apologize to Rocko for letting two tickets come between their friendship. But when they overhear DJ Wee Wee announcing on the radio that the first person handcuffed to their friend will receive two tickets to the monster truck rally. As the three make their way to the stadium, Heffer and Filburt start arguing again over who Rocko should take to the monster truck rally. Home video releases ;VHS * Rocko's Modern Life: With Friends Like These... (Paramount version only) ;DVD * Rocko's Modern Life: The Complete Series * Rocko's Modern Life: The Final Season External links *